Heat Wave
by Reiko Katsura
Summary: Draco tells Harry that it's too hot for sex. Harry can think of things that are even hotter. HP/DM Slash. One-shot.


**Heat Wave**

**_By Reiko Katsura_**

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M+ (NC-17)

**Challenge: **Written for** HP_Porninthesun**'s pre-sign-up challenge to "write porn so hot that it will melt the snow" (and it's snowing where I'm at, so... how convenient!). The prompt I primarily used was "Heat", but I also used "Wet", "Sand", and "Sweat".

**A/N: **I don't know if any of you have noticed... but I really don't do PWPs! This was my first, actually... so you can pretty much assume that I'm nervous posting this. I have very little experience in the sex-department (especially gay-man sex, though I suppose I know more about that then het-sex), so writing about it always makes me feel insecure. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this bit of smut!

**P.S. **This was unbeta'd.

* * *

Draco was hot. Draco was extremely hot. The kind of hot that made your underarms damp and your cheeks flushed and nasty sweat drip from your brows. It was for this reason why he couldn't fathom why Harry, in the midst of a heat wave, could even consider having sex.

"I said _no_, Potter," Draco snapped. Harry's face formed into a disappointed pout and Draco had to turn his head away.

"It's too bloody hot."

"Not nearly hot enough, I don't think," Harry murmured, and stood from the couch and turned away.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. He brought his book down to his chest and quirked a brow at Harry's retreating back.

"Shower," Harry said, simply.

Draco nodded and lifted his book back up. He'd already taken four showers that day, and while the thought of taking another one was quite appealing, the consequence of wetting and drying his hair so much in a single day was not.

Draco settled further into the comfort of the sofa, removed his finger from the page he'd been holding, and continued to read.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, and set the book back on his chest. His eyes were heavy behind his lids, and his neck had gotten rather stiff. Draco briefly wondered how long Harry had been gone for.

Draco looked up, ready to ask if Harry wanted lunch, and dropped his book to the floor.

"Well?" Harry said slyly. "Is it still too hot?"

Draco stared, dumbstruck, as Harry walked across the sitting room, naked as the day he'd been born.

He placed himself in the single sofa opposite Draco so casually that Draco wondered if he'd forgotten he hadn't any clothes on.

Harry stretched, slowly and languidly, and Draco couldn't help but stare as the muscles in his arms tightened as they moved over his head, and how his stomach stretched when he brought them back down.

"Harry?" he said again, hoarsely.

"Oh, don't mind me," Harry told him seriously. "It's a bit hot for clothes, don't you think? I figured I'd be cooler this way. You don't have to stop reading on my account, Draco."

Draco nodded, but made no move whatsoever to retrieve the book he had dropped.

He watched as Harry moved further into the couch, dripping water, no doubt, into the plush cushion. Harry's skin—a rich almond color that made Draco want to lick it all over—glistened from the bath water. Beads of water moved down his tanned skin, forming shiny lines over every inch. Draco had a sudden urge to suck him dry.

"Mm," Harry sighed contentedly. He moved his hands over his stomach and rubbed, and Draco watched in heated fascination as his legs parted, revealing Harry's beautiful semi-erect cock and giving him a delicious glimpse of dark, wet sand-colored balls.

He realized what Harry was doing: Harry was trying to seduce him. Draco should have, on all accounts, picked his book back from the floor and made a point not to watch Harry's display of… _indecency_, but for the life of him he couldn't find the strength to look away.

Harry's hands continued to roam over his body. They moved over his neck, glided across his collar bone, massaged his strong chest. His fingers brushed his dusty nipples, nails scraped over the sensitive skin, and when he pinched both hardened buds simultaneously and moaned, Draco nearly moaned with him.

Draco watched, hungrily, as Harry's hips began to move along the sofa. His cock— wet from the water or needy pre-cum; Draco didn't know—had risen so high that the very head was brushing Harry's navel. Harry arched off the soda and slid his hands down to his bellybutton, going further down still until his fingers were tugging at the dark pubic curls and his hands were rubbing the inside of his upper thighs.

It was almost Draco's undoing when Harry's hand clamped over his cock and began to stroke.

"Enough!" Draco found himself saying—or croaking, he couldn't quite tell. Harry paused from his ministrations and lifted a brow at him.

"What's the matter, Draco? It still too hot for you?"

Draco growled at him, so aroused he could barely see clearly and irritated that Harry had this much power over him, and shot up from the chair and moved towards him.

"Let go of your cock, Harry," he ordered.

Harry flashed him a curious smile and let go.

Draco's cock was _throbbing_. The urge to come was so painful that he had half a mind to turn Harry right over and fuck him raw. Or have Harry fuck him raw; it didn't really matter. But Draco didn't want that—not yet. He wanted to taste Harry first, wanted to smooth his hands over the wet skin, wanted to nibble on his soaked flesh. He put his hands on both arms of the sofa and sank to his knees, then knocked Harry's hand away from his groan.

"Draco?" Harry breathed, and sounded a little uncertain.

Draco didn't answer him. He lowered his head and took Harry in his mouth, feeling all at once relieved that Harry's taste was finally on his tongue, and even more turned on by Harry's gasp of pleasure. He retracted one hand from the sofa and used that one to hold Harry's hips down, and the other one to stroke what he couldn't engulf with his mouth.

Harry made the most delicious sounds as he worked him. Every time Draco's teeth scraped over his leaking slit he'd hiss. Whenever Draco ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, put pressure on the long vein that pulsed there, his breath would hitch; when Draco hollowed his cheeks and swallowed and hummed he would groan; when Draco licked and nibbled and thrust his tongue underneath the foreskin he would whine; when Draco tugged and fondled his heavy sacks and twisted his hands around the base of the reddened-cock, Harry would arch upwards and grunt loudly. Everything Draco did was rewarded by the most erotic sounds he'd ever known, and they'd run straight down from his ears to his dick. When Harry's balls tightened and began to pull upwards from within Draco's palm he let go of Harry with a _pop_ and licked his lips.

"_Draco_," Harry whined desperately. His hips were rising on the sofa, more than likely desperate to have his cock back in Draco's mouth. And as much as Draco would have loved to take Harry back in his mouth and suck him until Harry's cum was flooding down his throat, he had better plans.

Draco lifted himself from the floor, ignoring the tension in his knees from being on them so long, and began to unbuckle his trousers.

"Turn around, Harry. I want to on your knees."

Harry nodded hastily and all but scrambled up, nearly toppling off the narrow sofa in the process. Draco undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, then footed them off. He hooked his fingers into the top of his briefs and pulled them down, then hissed as his erection bobbed free. He was so fucking _hard_.

"Lube," Draco groaned as soon as he removed his underwear. His legs were trembling so hard he could barely keep himself up. "We need lube."

"Fuck lube," Harry hissed, and turned his head around to glare at Draco. "You get over here right now and fuck me, Draco, or so help me _God_."

"Lube," Draco repeated, unable to form the entire sentence. Harry was practically humping the back of the sofa, his arse wound so tight. Draco could hardly think straight with the fog that rolling around his head. He wanted—no, he _needed_ Harry so fucking much it _hurt_.

"Please, Draco," Harry panted, and pushed his arse out. "_Please_. Christ, please just fuck me!"

Draco groaned, all apprehension of possibly hurting Harry gone from his mind, and moved forward. Harry was already holding his cheeks apart, revealing the little puckered hole to Draco's ravenous eyes. Draco held one hand at the mid-section of his cock, the other on Harry's left hip, and pushed in.

Harry let out a moan that shook Draco to the core. The heat, the pressure, the absolute _tightness_ of Harry's arse was almost his undoing. Unable to hold back—not that he'd had any inclination to— Draco continued to push until his blond pubic hair was brushing the top of Harry's crease. Shakily, because Harry just felt so fucking _good_, Draco pulled out and shoved his cock back in, enacting a grunt of pleasure from the both of them.

He continued to work his way inside Harry until he found the spot that made Harry's back arch and his head snap back and a sob rip from his lips. Knowing where to hit, Draco turned and angle and held his position, then continued to thrust and plunge into Harry so hard that the sound of skin-hitting-skin resonated throughout the sitting room and that sofa continuously kept skidding forward. Draco slammed and slammed and slammed, fucking Harry so hard that the skin on his cock burned, until the heat that had been pooling in his stomach flared throughout his body and his balls tightened to the point of pain and he was cumming so fucking hard the world had gone white.

He stood there, momentarily struck by the power of his orgasm, until Harry let out a moan, spilling himself over the sofa. He'd been so lost in his own ecstasy that he hadn't even realized Harry had been beating himself off.

"Fucking hell," Harry panted, and slumped forward into the sofa. Draco could only nod, hands firm on the sofa to prevent him from falling.

After a while Harry managed to turn around, and leaned back. His cum was smeared on his stomach, above and around the sweat that had formed and the water that had been. His eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed a cherry color, and his lips so bruised from biting that they'd all but swelled.

Draco thought he looked absolutely adorable.

He bent down and pressed a kiss on Harry's lips, and Harry sighed in appreciation, licking his own tongue over Draco's in response.

Draco slumped to the floor next to Harry's feet and leaned his head on his Harry's knees, completely worn out.

"So," Harry said after a few moments of comfortable silence, "was that still too hot for you?"

Draco swapped Harry on his leg and muttered, "Prat", unwilling to let Harry know that it had, in fact, been just that.

Harry laughed. "And you love me for it."

And really, Draco did.

* * *

**A/N: **And there's that! I would really love if you guys can tell me how I did! Writing sex really isn't my area of expertise... so yeah. V-day is coming soon. I'll try to write a one-shot or two to celebrate with everyone. Thanks for reading!


End file.
